


Decode.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Awkward Thorin, M/M, Swearing, Werewolf Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Durin is many things.</p><p>A honest police officer, a good friend to all his comrades, a very rare kind of creature, and of course a completely normal conversational guy... at least in his own mind.</p><p>Thorin Durin is not a stalker, or a weird creeper, and he most definitely does not have a raging crush on the cute waiter that has just began working in his favourite cafe.</p><p>Definitely not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're clouding up my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Titles inspired by this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvnkAtWcKYg))

Thorin sighed deeply as he watched the small blond man, who was currently on the other side of the well kept cafe, lean over a table. He leaned more than a little bit seductively even without thought, and wiped away a ring puddle of sticky orange soda that would soon dry and mar the soft wood of the table. Thorin noticed the way the back of his dark jeans settled perfectly across his backside with every stretch and he was certainly grateful for it, though it didn't last very long as he felt his shin receive a harsh kick. Thorin spun quickly to look at his partner in ending crime, looking at him with a raised brow and a knowing smirk. Thorin then gazed around the table to see the other officers at the table or clear their throats with no comment and continued digging at their bowls of food.

"Thorin, by the gods, ye've been mooning over that little bit of stuff ever since this restaurant opened, go ask him out for a drink or something." Dwalin whispered in an annoyed tone as the smaller man Thorin had been gazing at, shifted from the table with his rag over his shoulder. The raven haired man turned back to glaring at his friend and his mouth opened and closed repetitively, his brain fumbling for a reply.

"I-I- I have not been mooning over him!" Thorin hissed in reply before taking a swig from his beer bottle before placing it down and fiddling with the coaster it sat upon. It was hardly his fault the man was so damn irresistible with his plump waist and thighs and a smile that made Thorin weak at the knees.

"Oh please, ye might as well just follow him around all day." Dwalin snorted and Thorin glared at him again.

He was an upstanding police officer, he couldn't go following some attractive waiter around all day. First of all, it was probably illegal. Second of all, it was incredibly creepy. And Thorin was creepy enough as it is. Well, he wasn't exactly creepy, some would say mysterious or eccentric, but they would be too if they held the secrets Thorin did.

He was one of the 'rare breeds' in the universe, as his mother would say, a man blessed with the heart of a wolf intertwined with his own human soul. He was a wolf of the night, a changer, shape shifter, whatever people called it in their own culture that was what he was. A werewolf. There are some common misconceptions about werewolves in Thorin's opinion, no he does not howl at the moon whenever the need hits him, he does not scratch his ear with his foot, he does not chase mice and rats and rabbits in his human flesh because that would not only look incredibly bizarre but what would he do with the little creatures once he caught them?- His point is! Werewolves were not as bad as the old tales say, they did not go out raiding villages and eating infants. The wolf was practically dormant until the full moons turn and even then, with some sleeping pills or an isolated forest, the wolf could be easily tamed, it was no big deal. Thorin found it sometimes to be a burden as he grew up, having to remember the day of his turn and ignore the pain of the transformation when he first began turning, he had overcome that of course and now he was fine with it.

 

Throughout this whole inner dialogue Thorin realised he had not snapped back a response, he quickly adjusted his eyes back to see the group of fellow police officers looking at him with concerned furrows in their brow. He was about to make a retort that was going to send them all crying home, until the man of Thorin's affection stepped over to their table with his usual bright grin. Thorin practically jumped out of his skin. Not literally of course, there will be no wolfing out tonight.

"Can I get you boys anything else?" The blond haired man asked and Dwalin kicked Thorin underneath the table again, causing an abrupt answer to fall from the raven haired mans lips.

"No!" He shouted and the restaurant seemed to go quiet as everyone looked over at the fluster police officer, the one person in the room looking the least bit terrified was the waiter himself who was smiling slightly at the babbling man. "I-I mean, no, not no, I- Your-your-um-"

_Just say 'How about your number, sweet cheeks?', come on Thorin, just six little words. Wait, why did his inner voice sound exactly the same as Dwalin's voice? Something to contemplate later._

"I-I would like-"

_'Your number', just say it._

"Your-your-um-I would-I-"

' _Your number', say it now you idiot!_

"Your apple pie!"

_You're a fucking idiot..._

"The-the apple pie looks lovely tonight, I would like some of that. Please." Thorin stuttered now and didn't need to look across the table to know that Dwalin was face palming immensely.

"Would you like one slice or two?" Bilbo asked calmly now as he wrote on his notepad and gave Thorin a small smile.

"One, one slice will be fine." Thorin stated weakly, wishing that the leather seat of the booth they were crammed into would swallow him whole and never spit him out, that way he would never have to gaze upon the small man and his devilishly good curves again.

_Damn him! How dare he look so irresistible! There should be a law against it. Thorin then remembered he was a policeman, so he would see that law put in place immediately._

"Alrighty," The blond man said as he scribbled the rest of the order into his notebook before looking up again and smiling "And for the rest of you?" The man asked to the table now before a rally of speech began. Every man began shouting different orders in an attempt to overpower the others, and Thorin could have sworn he saw Bombur bite Gloin's raised hand for shouting about his need for cranberry cheesecake. The curly haired waiter took it all in his stride and in the end managed to rattle off the whole list back to the table.

"Okay so, Two slices of cranberry cheesecake , two cream and strawberry tarts with a side of black coffee with a jug of milk and sugar on the side, three slices of chocolate crumble cake, one baked macaroon, and a slice of apple pie?" The blond repeated before looking up at the expectantly, the police force all nodded and thanked the waiter before he grinned and tottered off. Completely noticing the raven haired man peeking at him from over the edge of the menu, that he had been using to hide his blushing face, as he strutted away.

Thorin huffed as he threw down the menu on the table before looking at Dwalin who began slow clapping him.

"If that had gone any smoother he would have melted into butter." Dwalin said sarcastically with an exaggerate wink before Thorin groaned drastically and slipped lower into the booth, hoping he would be able to slump onto the floor and crawl away from the whole situation.

\----

Thorin pulled on his large leather jacket as he watched the others stagger outside, rubbing their full bellies happily as they went. The raven haired man chuckled to himself at his friends staggering towards their cars to continue their patrols of the neighbourhood, the large man was smiling as he saw Bofur practically shoving Bombur and his swollen gut into the car. He knew the large ginger shouldn't have eaten that second slice of chocolate cake, all that sugar made the poor sod bloat like a balloon. The large man was pulled from his watching as he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned and he almost fainted when he looked down slightly to see the smaller, blond man looking up at him with a soft smile.

"You forgot you're leftovers." Bilbo said as he handed a pink cardboard box across to the larger man and Thorin nodded rapidly as he accepted the box into his grip and tucked it under his arms.

"Thanks, that- that was nice of you."

"Oh," Bilbo shrugs slightly. "It's part of the job, you see."

"Right, yeah, of course." Thorin stutters with a slight nod, noticing that the small man hadn't left yet, though he didn't hold much hope of him staying any longer.

"And-um- I think you forgot this too." The small man said with a faint blush on his cheeks as he handed over a pale napkin, the larger man took it with his free hand and flipped it open as the blond haired man scurried away, on the napkin in a neat penmanship read the words.

Call me. Bilbo.

And then a small combination of numbers beneath it.

Thorin stared at the paper for the longest time as he attempted to decode the scramble of letters before he walked out of the cafe with his eyes wide with shock as it clicked into his mind, he fumbled into his pocket for his phone and pulled it out just as he stepped outside the cafe, looking back through the window as he punched the numbers onto the screen and pressing it to his ear. On the inside of the cafe he saw the smaller man pull his own phone from the pocket in his apron and place it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hi.”

Bilbo looked toward the window and giggled slightly as he saw the larger man wave at him stupidly, before realising what he was doing and shoved his hand back into his pocket as he spoke again. Never once taking his eyes off the smaller man as he spoke.

“Sorry, I-I just wanted to check that you gave me the right number, to you know… not get my hopes up.”

“Aww, isn’t that sweet.”

“Aye, I feel like a right maniac now for doing it.”

“Well then, maybe a certain maniac should tell me his name, less creepy that way.

“My names Thorin, Thorin Durin.”

“I think, and this is just my own opinion here, that a Thorin Durin should maybe take me out for dinner sometime.”

Thorin would have jumped excitedly on the spot if the blond mans eyes hadn't been piercing into his own from behind the foggy glass windows.

“Dinner? Yeah, that would be great!”

“I like Chinese food, but I am not fussy.”

“Right, yeah, Chinese food.”

Thorin continued to gaze at the smaller man through the window and heard him giggle through the phone as the deep flush on his cheeks brightened.

“I should, probably, get back to work now.”

“Yeah, right, work, me too.”

“Do you always speak in caveman tones?”

Thorin faltered slightly and noticed the mocking tone in the other mans voice.

“No, I-I- I’ll just be going now, thank you, for the pie and the number of course. I-I look forward to seeing you again.”

“You too, Thorin.”

The raven haired man practically melted at the way the other man said his name.

“I’ll-um-talk to you later.”

“Alright.”

“Alright.”

“Bye.”

“Yeah-um-goodbye.”

Thorin then watched as the smaller man ended the call on his phone before retreating back to the kitchen. Thorin too skipped to the patrol car, where Dwalin was still patiently waiting, albeit with an annoyed frown on his face, but Thorin found that he didn’t care too much as he tucked the number into his coat pocket and placed the leftover pie into the back of the car. The large grin on his face never leaving its enthusiastic placement as he did. Dwalin simply rolled his eyes and turned the key to start the engine.

  
The rest of the day, while Thorin was busy chasing criminals on the street and fighting the boredom related stiffness in his muscles as he hunched over his desk to fill out documents, the small smile never left his face. He even flipped out the number marked napkin on occasion to look at it in awe and reflected on the days events, if there was any time he would begin howling at the moon in joy it was then, but he realised that it was the middle of the day and the sun still light the sky, damn it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	2. The truth is hiding in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets nervous and then even more nervous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Boy this escalated quickly...))
> 
> ((((Sexy times are here!! Beware.)))

Thorin had hesitated in calling at first. His knuckles wrapping together in anxiousness as the numbered napkin winked at him from the bedside table, where he had put it on the day the attractive blond man- Bilbo- had given him it. He had tried calling recently!... It didn’t turn out so well.

_Thorin chewed on his thumb nail as the phone continued to ring until the line was silent for a moment, which was then quickly followed by a friendly voice ringing out from the other end of the line._

_“Hello?”_

__

_Thorin made a slight squawk, that some would say replicated a wounded mutt (ha ha wolf pun) needing to be put out of misery, before he slapped the reject key on his phone and threw the offending device across the room. That had been the third one that week._

It wasn't like it was very difficult to pick up a phone and talk to someone, he’s done it a hundred times before and he’ll do it a hundred times more. It was just Bilbo, that darn curly haired sprite who dared to make Thorin Durin a snivelling wreck, damn him, and damn his curvy beauty! He was a creature of the night, a vicious cross between man and wolf, he was a savage hunter and a-

The large man returned from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice calling for him that was partnered with the smell of frying bacon, his favourite. He sat up quickly, angered thoughts completely vanishing with the movement, before he quickly ran out of his room and scrambled down the stairs where his younger brother was at the stove flipping bacon in a pan, while Dis occupied herself with sitting her sons in their high chairs, which was a god send as Dis was a bloody awful cook and couldn’t manage anything over than baby food and microwave pizza.

Thorin grinned as he stepped into the room, creeping over to his brother as he did and giving him a hard pat on the back.

“Well brother, it seems domesticity suites you.” Thorin teased as he grabbed himself a plate nearby and placed it near Frerin, hoping his brother would take the hint and begin loading his plate with the pork goodness.

“Go suck a dick, Thorin.” Was Frerin's biting reply. “You've always been jealous that I am a better cook than you.”

“No argument there.” Thorin said as he shuffled the plate closer and the younger huffed before shovelling some of the fried meat and scrambled eggs onto the plate. Frerin knew Thorin only teased and that his elder brother was more than grateful for the fried breakfast he received once every blue moon, as being a police officer allowed nothing more at breakfast than an awfully done bagel and a protein shake of some kind.

Thorin picked up his now full plate and waddled across the room, only realising that he hadn’t stretched this morning when he woke up and had somehow managed to run down the stairs, when his muscles began to creek and sting. The large man put this all out of his mind when he leaned over his eldest nephews and placed a kiss to his forehead before heading towards the younger, who was babbling away and mashing his baby food into the tray of the high chair. Thorin leaned down and kissed his forehead before sitting next to Dis. Her eyes still rimmed with sleep as she scooped up a spoonful of the gooey baby food and placed it on the tip of Kili’s now pursed lips.

“Did you sleep much last night?” Thorin asked as he placed a heavy hand on his sisters curved shoulder, the younger lady raised her head and hummed tiredly, answering all the questions Thorin had in a single gesture.

“Yeah, more than enough I am sure.” Dis stated before folding her sleeve under her hand and using it to wipe the drooling mouth of her eldest son. Thorin sighed before rubbing his younger siblings shoulder and shoved a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth. He knew his sister hadn’t been out with her husband for a quite a while and he usually made Dis so care free and happy when they were alone together, which was a distant memory since Kili was born. Dis was a rather doting mother and even though she was still quite young she would prefer to stay in with her little boys than go out to the bar with her friends.

“Why don’t you go out and do something fun today?” Thorin stated before looking at his younger brother who sat down at the table, now with a plate of waffles practically floating in syrup. “I’ll watch the little monster, and Fili and Kili too if need be.”

Frerin laughed sarcastically before shoving half a waffle in his mouth.

“Well, if you’re sure?” Dis asked uncertainly, now as she rubbed Kili’s hands clean from his mushy baby food, before she laughed slightly as Fili pulled a slight grimace for no reason and moved to thwack his brother in the arm, which was instantly stopped by Frerin’s own palm. “Just remember that Kili goes for his nap at three and Fili an hour after him, they will be having bean soup for lunch which is in the fridge, and-”

“I know, I know. Frerin has a diaper change at two and-” Before Thorin could finish he felt the warm slap of waffle against his bearded cheeks and jumped to his feet. Instantly chasing his squealing young brother out of the room as he ran. Dis rolled her eyes and sighed before turning back to her sons who were looking back at her with little sparkling eyes and bright smiles on their plump faces.

\----

Thorin sighed, deep in boredom, as he watched the two small bundles of boy on the floor in front of him. Both were busy playing with their toys and babbling in some sort of secret baby language that Thorin did not understand. The larger being huffed and looked at his phone on the coffee table beside him, his phone sat on top of it and flashing an occasional red light to show it was charging. He sighed again before looking at the television that was more like a droning noise on the background about some sort of mass homicide in the forest where three fresh bodies had been found in shallow dug graves. Lovely afternoon entertainment.

Thorin quickly grappled with the remote and turned it over to some cartoon with some sort of rabbit dancing about, Dis would throw a fit if she knew Thorin had left that on for her boys to see. Speaking of which, the young woman had gathered a group of her girl-friends and had set out to the bar where she would meet her husband later as well for dinner. It wasn’t like Thorin disliked Dis’ friends but he would prefer when they came round if they did not wink at him or slap his arse flirtatiously as they left… God, he really disliked those women.

“Alright, I’m going out, see you tomorrow.” Frerin said as he came into the living room, hands flying to his tie to adjust it as he looked in the mirror, ignoring the gaping look on his elder brothers face.

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked before gesturing to Fili and Kili, the elder of the pair wobbling and standing on his legs, the younger attempting the same and landing on his face with a solid thud, causing a cry to escape the smaller being. “You said you’d help me watch these two tonight!”

Thorin picked up the smaller one and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to sooth his obnoxious cry, before he looked over at his younger brother again as he was shrugging in his expensive suit and fixing his cuffs.

“Sorry bro, I have a hot date.”

“Hot date?” Thorin repeated as the small boy in his arms seemed to forget his earlier fall and was now tugging at the loose hair that had fallen out of Thorin’s ponytail and was now dangling at the sides of his head, Frerin nodded slightly and hummed.

“Aye, a date. You know, when two people who have a common interest go out and have dinner, usually ending with sex at the end of the night.”

Thorin winced as Kili continued to yank at his hair and giggle loudly.

“I know what a fu- fudging, date is!” Thorin barked, remembering Dis’ strict rule of not cussing in front of the boys.

“Well, perhaps you should go on one sometime soon.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“It means that rather than playing wet nurse to the boys, or mooning over cute waiters at cafes, maybe you should go out and get some action.”

 

Thorin looked at his young nephew again, who was now smiling at him smugly and still tugging at his hair, before looking back at the phone that was still charging on the side with a furrowed brow.

“I-I am not mooning! I am just waiting for the right moment to call.” Thorin stated as he looked back at his brother, who was now looking at him smugly from the reflection of the mirror.

“It’s the testosterone you see, both men and women enjoy that dominant alpha scent, even if they can’t smell it directly.” Frerin stated offhandedly and for some reason Thorin felt the instinctive need to cover his nephews ears, to hide them from the horror of their second uncle talking in such a way.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Thorin stated as he bounced a fussing Kili in his arms.

“Yeah, right. Call me when you grow a pair big enough to finally call that man you've had your eye on.” Frerin stated before he swaggered back out of the living room and Thorin held back the urge to stick his tongue out, and maybe an inappropriate finger, at his retreating brothers figure.

He settled Kili back on the floor a moment later before sitting back on the large leather sofa with a huff. His phone continued winking at him from the wooden coffee table and the folded piece of paper containing the small mans number was beginning to burn inside his pocket. Without even thinking Thorin dug his hands into his sweats and yanked out the slip of paper before unfolding it and seeing the small message and number again that he had seen little more than a week ago. The large man took a heavy breath in before pulling his phone off the wire that was charging it and unlocked the screen, typing the number into the device a few moments later and pressing it to his ear. His heavy and anxious breathing continued until the dialling ended and a soft voice rang out on the other end of the line with a familiar kindness.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Bilbo.”

“Who's this?”

“It’s-uh- Thorin, you know, the police officer with an apple pie habit.”

 

_Well, that was smooth._

“Oh, Hi Thorin!”

The large man felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of the smaller man saying his name, until he distracted himself by toeing at Kili’s plump foot and watching the tiny limb scrunch up as it tickled him.

“What can I do for you?” The smaller man continued.

“Well I-I was just… you know, wondering if you were still up for dinner sometime, or you know, a film or something?”

“Sure! Not right now though, I am busy with some papers… Any other time would be just great.”

“Great! I mean… yeah, that’s- that’ll be alright with me. I am busy too, you see.”

“Oh really, what are you doing then, Mr Busy?” Bilbo asked teasingly and Thorin chuckled slightly before replying.

“I’m-uh- you know, just at the gym, working out.”

Of course he lied. What was he going to say? _I am just sat at my sister and brothers house on the sofa in my shirt and sweatpants watching my young nephews play with their cars while everyone else had gone out to have fun or to go on a ‘hot date’ with some woman. Oh, I am also tempted to go into the kitchen and down the rest of the chocolate cookies my mother brought round the other day! What about you?_ He wasn’t that idiotic.

“Wow, really?” Bilbo’s surprised voice replied.

“Aye, have to keep in shape, it’s important for a police officers line of business.”

“Oh I see… Are you shirtless?”

Thorin flushed brightly at the words before clearing his throat.

“No.”

“Shame. Would have loved a picture message of you all sweaty and beefed up.”

Thorin let out a shrill laugh before clearing his throat again, ignoring the burning sensation of his cheeks.

“Unca’ Thorin, who’s that on the phone!” Fili shouted out before Thorin had a chance to shush him, the large man silently prayed that the smaller on the other end of the line couldn’t hear, but sure enough.

“Who was that?”

“That- that was my… nephew.”

“You take your nephew to the gym with you? He sounded like nothing more than a baby.”

“Well- he- I- what I mean is… the gym has a brilliant daycare.”

_The gym has a brilliant daycare... Watch out ladies and gentleman here comes Thorin ‘smoothtalker’ Durin._

“Alrighty then. Well, if you want to come pick me up, tomorrow at say sevenish I should be ready, just come to number ten Bag End street.”

“Right, yeah, okay, Bag End, got it.”

“Oh and Thorin.”

“Yes?”

“Have fun babysitting.”

The call ended then and Thorin watched with a slack jaw at the phone in his hands, gawping at how incredible the small being was at unravelling his lies and how he would seriously need to work on that.

\----

Thorin arrived at number ten just five minutes before seven o clock. He knew he should have come later but there was only so many times he could drive around the block without looking either psychopathic or lost, he also made the big mistake in bringing his motorcycle out for the job. Firstly, because he did not know how the smaller being would react and secondly he wasn’t sure if the helmet would fit the smaller mans head properly, as the helmet was so large it could fit over his brothers big head. He didn’t tell Frerin this of course, just for the sake of not receiving a fist to the nose or eye.

The large man pulled off his black shiny helmet and placed it on the back of the bike before quickly climbing up the steps towards the house of Bag End, which was unexpectedly exactly what Thorin had imagined. It was a small town house with potted plants on the outer windowsill and a small garden patch that surrounded the cobble stone path leading up to the rich green door that had a single golden knob in the rectangle centre. Thorin adjusted his leather jacket quickly before pressing on the golden trimmed doorbell just to the side of the door before patiently waiting, it didn’t last long as the door was soon pulled open and the door frame was being taken up by the smaller being, who was looking immaculate with a small smile on his lips.

“Wow, you- you look magnificent.” Thorin said, his tongue suddenly feeling heavy in his mouth and surprisingly dry.

“Thank you. You look rather… majestic, yourself.” Bilbo replied with a nervous laugh before Thorin echoed it and gestured for the small man to exit the house. The smaller man did without a moments hesitation and locked the solid door before following Thorin towards his vehicle.

“You might want to put this on.” Thorin said as he shyly offered a large red helmet to the smaller man, surprisingly, Bilbo accepted it, even though he looked at it with a raised brow.

 

“Why would I need to-” Before he could finish his sentence the smaller man looked up and his mouth widened with joy at the sight of the large motorcycle in the street in front of his house. “Is this yours?”

“Aye, it’s much easier to get around on a motorcycle, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind?” Bilbo asked as he placed the helmet atop his head and clipped it under his chin. “I’ve been wanting to have a go on a motorcycle since I was twelve, my parents never let me have one, you see. Well, my mother wasn't exactly opposed to the idea but my father put his foot down... which is certainly not something he did often.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I brought it then.” Thorin said with a dopey smile as he pulled on his own helmet and straddled the large metal beast, helping his smaller passenger get behind him once he was settled. Thorin would deny that his heart leapt when the smaller man weaved his arms around his waist, and he certainly didn’t feel his stomach flutter as the smaller placed a comfortable cheek on Thorin’s shoulder as the larger turned the key in the ignition and pulled on the clutch to his left, sending the bike to begin slowly driving down the street.

\----

“Oh my goodness, you so need to teach me how to drive one of those.” Bilbo stated as he dangled off Thorin’s right arm as they approached the restaurant, the larger man’s hands tucked in his jacket pockets and a small smirk on his face as they walk. “It- I just felt so… powerful, does it always feel like that?”

“Aye, it certainly does. Nothing it better than a good ride.”

Bilbo snorted out a laugh at the words and Thorin realised what he had said a moment later, he blushed brightly and tried his best to hide his face in the collar of the jacket.

“Stop hiding your blush… I think it’s… kind of cute.” Bilbo stated as his own blush began forming on his cheeks at his own words.

Thorin resisted the urge to scoff at the words. Cute. Cute?! He was far from cute, as he said before he is a savage beast, a wolfman, a creature of dark properties capable of-

Thorin felt the smaller mans lips brush his knuckles and was pulled from his inner rant to see the smaller man now holding his hand in his and pressing chaste kisses to the rough knuckles of his hand with tenderness in his eyes when he looked up at Thorin.

_What… what had he been saying? Dear gods, he had quite forgotten..._

“Hey, Thorin! Do you want your regular table for you and your… date?” A voice asked and Thorin looked up. _When did they get into the restaurant?_

 

“Oh, yes, please. Thank you, Bard.” Thorin said with a nod as the man bowed slightly before leading them to a private booth where the larger man usually came to escape his co-workers or to get a cup of coffee after work.

“Nice place.” Bilbo complemented once Bard had retreated to the kitchen and Thorin hummed in agreement as he shrugged off his jacket and placed it to the side of the booth.

“So,” Thorin was the first to begin with a small smile. “What is it you do then… beside, you know, the whole waitering thing?”

“Well, actually I am a teacher too,” Bilbo stated as he fiddled to correct the placement of his knife and fork at his sides. “If you can believe that.”

“What subject do you teach?” Thorin asked curiously and Bilbo smiled slightly as he replied.

“Mostly English, but sometimes I cover for the drama teacher when he has a bit of a sick day.” Bilbo replied and Thorin hummed slightly in thought before the smaller man continued. “What do you do then? Other than the policeman intimidating uncle thing?”

“Ah, not much really, being a good uncle is a full time responsibility.” Thorin replied and Bilbo giggled a bit in the palm of his hand.

“Oh yes, it must be incredibly straining.” Bilbo teased and Thorin snorted slightly.

“You have no idea.”

“You seem close,” Bilbo said now as he fiddled nervously with his nails. “You and your family.”

“Aye, well, we’re not really like most families… we’re more…”

“Secretive?” Bilbo finished for him and Thorin nodded. “I noticed. Well, I noticed you for the what, three months, while you were stalking me.”

“I was not stalking you!” Thorin said in a rather loud whisper. “I wasn’t. I was just… checking the perimeters, you know, keeping people safe.”

“Oh sure, and I am sure the safest place was my arse as you were constantly staring at it.” Bilbo teased as he swatted at Thorin’s hand that laid outstretched in the centre of the table.

Thorin let out a strangled sound before a blush returned to his cheeks in a feverish revenge.

“What can I get you to drink, lads?” A voice said and Thorin looked up to see that Bard had returned, a pen and paper in hand and a raised brow on his face.

 

“The usual red,” Thorin stated before looking at Bilbo who was nodding in silent agreement. “Bring the bottle out would you, please.”

“Of course.” Bard said before writing it down in a hurry and returned to the kitchen.

“You come here often then?” Bilbo asked with a raised brow and Thorin hummed.

“Only when I am running from my family or my work.”

Bilbo tipped his head back and laughed, the larger man took this as a perfect moment to stretch his hand forward once more and cup the smallers that also rested on the table. Neither noticed the faint connection between them until the wine and then the dinner arrived, even between the courses the smaller man kept his hand in the warmth of Thorin’s heavy palm as they exchanged slices of pizza across the table and forkfuls of cake as the night wore on.

\----

 

“Thanks Bard!” Thorin called back as he paid for the bill and the man grinned and waved to the pair who were walking out the door, hands still held firmly together.

“Anytime! Don’t be a stranger now, Bilbo!”

“I won’t!” The smaller man called back before the giggling pair stepped out of the restaurant and now into the brisk air of the night.

The night ended with a quick ride back to Bilbo’s house, followed by shyly exchanged kisses on the steps of Bilbo’s house. The smaller mans hands encircling the lapels of the largers jacket while Thorin had his hands placed on the smallers hips as they pressed gentle kisses to the others lips with a loving tempo, it didn’t last long unfortunately as the window of another townhouse flung open and a shrill voice shouted through the air.

“Bilbo, you stop that this instant! Don’t make me get the hose on you!” The voice squawked and Bilbo huffed before directing his eyes at the open window.

“Alright, Lobelia!” He shouted back before the sound of window slamming closed shattered the quiet evening, just for added annoyance the smaller man grabbed the larger man again and pulled him into the porch of the house, before slamming him into the wall and pressing a fevered kiss to his lips.

“Who-who was that?” Thorin panted as the kiss was broken and Bilbo huffed.

“My neighbour Lobelia, awful women and a prying old cow.”

Thorin chuckled slightly before pulling from the smaller mans arms and taking Bilbo’s knuckles to his lips and pressing a soft kiss there, the smaller man flushing brightly under the orange glow of the porch light and the twinkling glow of the stars.

“Goodnight, Bilbo.” Thorin whispered against the soft peaks in Bilbo’s flesh before straightening his back and looking at Bilbo who was smiling slightly.

  
“Goodnight, Thorin.” He replied before hurrying to press his lips to the largers once more before ducking inside his warm house, and Thorin’s face practically ached with the large grin that formed over his lips as he stepped back down the pavement of Bag End and back onto his bike.

\----

From that night the same occurrence happened five times, the pair would go out to dinner or to the occasional film and end up on Bag End’s porch, exchanging chaste kisses until Lobelia would shout from her blasted bedroom window and Thorin would have to go. Even though Bilbo’s hand lingered on his as he pulled away the smaller man never forced him to stay or to just continue with kissing him. That was until the seventh date, after a night of drinking wine in a posh bar and eating a portion of fish and chips in the park, followed by a rather immature snowball fight, did the same actions happened. A few kisses, followed by Lobelia’s shouts, followed by Thorin turning his back to leave. However, this was stopped when Thorin felt the smaller beings fingertips tighten around his large hand as he made to walk away, usually he would depart and Bilbo would scurry inside his house.

On this night the small man was not letting go, and Thorin looked back from where he was stood at the bottom of the cobblestone steps to see the small being looking down at him with his bottom lip indented under his teeth and a pleading look in his eyes. Thorin climbed back up the steps slowly, never releasing the smallers hand or diverting from the heated gaze as he finally wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s waist. The smaller man tucked his frosty hands in Thorin’s long raven hair as they met once again in a feverish kiss.

Thorin didn’t realise that, while he was busy trying to press his tongue into the mans mouth, the smaller man was reaching back with one hand and turning the knob of the door. He accomplished this easily, and followed the act by pulling the larger man inside of the house with him. The larger slammed the smaller being against the wall, as soon as they were inside he kicked the door shut behind them. Thorin struggled to remove Bilbo’s tightly wound scarf, while continuing to heatedly kiss the smaller man, and Bilbo returned the kiss just as feverishly.

Bilbo was the first to pull away and quickly pulled off his striped scarf, quickly tossing it to the floor when he was free. The small man then pulled at the lapels of Thorin’s jacket and tugged the larger man against him again. The larger hummed as he pressed his lips to Bilbo’s slightly chilled neck, before he began licking and biting at the column of flesh. Thorin ripped off his own jacket and tossed it to the floor before turning on Bilbo’s own, to undo the fiddly buttons of the coat.

The smaller man rubbed his hands over the larger beings solid shoulders and leaned up to begin kissing and biting at the largers stubbled jaw and neck. Thorin grunted slightly and slid his hands, that were still pressed to the smallers hips, further down the mans body and cupped the plump flesh of his arse. Bilbo squeaked slightly at the sudden touch and his hands tightened around the largers shoulder, encouraging the larger to touch more of him. Thorin growled in content before looking up slightly from the mans neck, though he regretted it a moment later as looked in the mirror just above the smaller mans head, tucked away in the living room, and was struck with the sharp blue and black point that now circled his usual human eyes and a set of fangs piercing his own human teeth.

The large man shouted in surprise and shoved Bilbo away before covering his face with his hands as he threw himself back. He collided with the other wall on the opposite side of the narrow hallway and let out another surprised yelp. Bilbo took a moment to gather himself and clutch the wall as he looked the larger man over, extending gentle hands to him.

“Thorin, what’s wrong?!” Bilbo requested, total concern forming his voice, and Thorin coughed awkwardly, his hands still covering his face.

“Nothing… I- I got something in my eye.” Thorin said before ducking into the room attached to the hallway. “Jus- just go upstairs, I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Alright, if you’re sure?”

“Yes, please, I’ll be there in a minute.” Thorin stated before he heard the sound of footsteps leaving the hallway and climbing a set of distant stairs. The large man then peeled his hands from his face, looking into the mirror accusingly, with narrowed eyes as he did. Only to see that his face was now returned to his normal human appearance. Thorin sighed in relief as he rubbed his calloused hands over his tired face, he then opened his mouth to check if his teeth had fallen back and not formed into those of a set of fangs, again the teeth were generically human and shape.

Thorin looked at himself for a long moment in the mirror and checked outside to see the moon, which was a lonely crescent, he frowned slightly in thought. The raven man also, unknowingly, began toeing off his boots and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. He walked out of the small room and quickly climbed the large set of stairs and as soon as he reached the top he looked down the hall to see the smaller man stood at the end of the narrow hall dressed in only a now unbuttoned shirt and a pair of boxers, a playful smile also adorning the wonderful outfit.

Thorin felt himself snarl and began running toward his prey who shyly giggled before ducking into a distant room, the large man slammed into the door frame and felt the wood subtly crack under his fist as he saw the smaller man lay out on the large bed in the centre of the room with a teasing smirk on his face, Thorin growled uncontrollably as he loudly closed the bedroom door and practically ripped his shirt from his muscular body, leaving it in a pile of shreds as he marched across the room and pounced onto the bed, onto his prey.

_Wait a moment… prey?_

Bilbo pulled the large man down for a heated kiss before he had the chance to contemplate the thought any further, the large man was flipped over a moment later and Bilbo climbed on top of him, his hands rubbing softly over the larger beings chest before he leaned forward and began placing his lips gently to the meaty plates of the larger mans chest. Thorin continued to growl as he pulled the shirt down the smaller mans shoulders and sitting up to pressing his lips bitingly against the succulent pale flesh, before he took a rather rough bit of the supple junction connecting Bilbo’s neck to his shoulder, the smaller man let out a pleasured shout as Thorin's sharp nails dragged down his back, creating red trails down the smaller mans back, the large man looked at his nails to see them slowly becoming claws.

Thorin pulled back a moment later and panted a gasp as his eyes switched back into their normal human shape and colour, not that Bilbo noticed of course as he was busy trying to undo Thorin’s trousers with his teeth. The large man placed his hand in Bilbo’s curls and twirled them gently between his fingers.

“Bilbo? Bilbo.” Thorin said repeatedly until the smaller man finally looked up from working the zip on Thorin’s trousers and looked at the larger man with raised brow.

“Yes?” Bilbo asked softly and Thorin breathed deeply as he closed his eyes slightly.

“I-I don’t know if we… if I can…”

“Thorin,” Bilbo began as he crawled further up Thorin’s body and cupped his bearded jaw. “Is everything alright?”

“What if I hurt you?” Thorin asked weakly and Bilbo smiled softly before leaning forward and placing his lips gently over the larger man, portraying all the trust that he had in the larger. Thorin’s stomach fluttered again before he flipped them over gently and began placing gentle kisses over the smaller mans body, taking specific care over his plump middle where he knew Bilbo would be insecure, he lavished the plump middle with tender kisses until Bilbo giggled and pulled him up for a passionate kiss. While Thorin kept all his fierce animal instinct down in the bowels of where the beast was beginning to wake from his sleep at the taste and sight of new flesh.

Thorin clutched onto the wooden headboard as the smaller man finally managed to push his trousers down, followed quickly by his boxers, and the larger being made quick work of pulling Bilbo’s own down until he felt a wet heat enclose around his member. The wooden headboard cracked into pieces in his hands and he gasped at the ceiling as he felt Bilbo’s head began to move up and down slickly over his cock. Thorin used his other hand clutch at the duvet covers around him and instead ended up shredding a corner of the patterned sheet with his constant clawing, but anything was better than reaching down and touching Bilbo in fear that he would hurt him. This was all forgotten as Bilbo climbed back up Thorin’s and placed his lips tightly to the larger mans, the wolf being dared not to move his own hands that clawed desperately at the corners of the mattress.

“Do you want me to-” Bilbo asked as he shyly brandished a bottle of lube and a condom from out of nowhere and Thorin nodded rapidly before the smaller man smiled and uncapped the bottle of lube and began pouring it on his own hands to prepare himself, leaving Thorin to watch the display of the small man riding his own fingers rapidly and moaning deeply.

Thorin’s muscles began to tense as his grip on the mattress tightened as Bilbo finished preparing himself and allowed Thorin to apply his own condom, the larger man did though his fist was far tenser than he would have liked.

“Now,” Bilbo said as he climbed on top of Thorin again and leaned over him slightly. “How would you like me? Riding you, under you, on all fours?”

_All fours! All fours is good, yes good, very good- No, no that was dangerous at this moment in time, until Thorin knew the wolf was properly under control he couldn’t risk it._

“Uh-I-Uh-” Thorin stuttered, his voice sounding strained and very weak. “Riding, riding is go-”

Before Thorin could even finished the sentence the smaller man shifted down his body as pressed the tip of Thorin’s cock into his entrance, the larger man practically howled and broke another section off the headboard.

“Ah-Bilbo, my Bilbo, my beautiful Bilbo-” Thorin chanted as the smaller mans hips began to canter opposite the slight thrusts the larger man provided, to create a slight slap of skin as he pressed Thorin completely inside himself and gasped with his head tossed back with a pleasured cry.

Thorin could hardly contain himself as he sat himself up, grabbed the small of the curly haired mans back and began positioning them in a way that had Thorin thrusting into the smaller man with total abandon. Causing again the smaller man to cry out in pleasure as the larger mans hands ran gently over the smallers back before returning to the mattress and clutching tightly to the sheets as the small man was more than happy to continue to hectic thrusts Thorin had delivered with his own gentle bounces on Thorin’s hard cock. The wolf being growled and hid his face into Bilbo’s neck before a hesitant hand came up and cradled Bilbo’s own cock, causing the smaller man to cry out in pleasure as the larger began to lazily rub his hand over the plump member.

It wasn’t long until Bilbo was crying in ecstasy and releasing all over Thorin’s chest and solid abdomen, which was shortly followed by a few thrusts into the smaller beings very sensitive body and releasing into the smallers body with a mighty howl that caused to Bilbo to laugh breathlessly before he practically fell into unconsciousness.

 **  
** Thorin panted roughly after he released himself inside Bilbo’ body, noticing the smaller being slumping against his shoulder he quickly checked him over before looking at his own clawed hands and blinked rapidly to rid his eyes of the sharp unhuman colours, he then gently pressed the exhausted being forward into his arms, quickly looked him over for any bite or scratch marks. When he found none on the smallers body he sighed in relief. The large man carefully lifted the small being from his cock, shed the condom and tossed it in a nearby bin, before he settled back on the bed with the small being pressed at his side. Thorin continued to pant and watch the smaller man snuggle into his muscled shoulder until he finally caught of glimpse of the true destruction of the bed. Shredded sheets, a broken headboard, mattress stuffing on the floor, and a tilt in the bed that suggested a broken leg on the side.

The larger being winced and decided it would probably be best to help the smaller repair the damage. Thorin then looked down at the smaller as he snuffled slightly in his sleep and placed a hand over the place where Thorin’s heart was hidden by the heavily toned flesh, the larger smiled as he pulled Bilbo closer before he fell into a dreamless sleep, but it did not matter as both were now asleep with a small smile stretched across their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
